Memorias de unos ojos grises
by Raysha
Summary: Momentos inconexos sobre Scorpius Malfoy. Estos drabbles participan en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Determinación

Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. El reto elegido es "El pequeño heredero Malfoy".

Disclaimer: Total y absolutamente todo es de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bross y empresas asociadas. Yo no gano nada con esto.

* * *

Determinación

Caminaba junto a sus padres por el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Aquel día, Scorpius comenzaría su primera gran aventura, su primer año en Hogwarts.

Se pararon en un espacio libre, uno de los pocos en los que no había niebla.

—¡Cuídate mucho, cariño! —su madre le besó en las mejillas repetidamente. Quería permanecer fuerte y derrumbarse a solas, pero no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas—. ¡Nos vemos en Navidad!

Al conseguir que Astoria le soltara, Draco se adelantó y le dio un corto y afectuoso abrazo.

—Hijo, si quieres volver…

—No —le interrumpió Scorpius.

Y era cierto: no volvería. Por muchas ofensas —tanto a él mismo como a su familia— que tuviera que soportar, aunque estuviera de su parte el rechazo de prácticamente todo el colegio. No lo haría por orgullo, porque no se rendiría, y para limpiar su apellido.

No descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Costase lo que costase.

* * *

NdA: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un fic compuesto por cinco drabbles que iré subiendo con frecuencia. Tratan, como veis, sobre Scorpius Malfoy en diferentes momentos inconexos de su vida, así que podéis leerlos perfectamente por separado.

Intento plasmar una personalidad en Scorpius en 155w, a ver si lo consigo. Para mí es un lienzo en blanco en el que hay que pintar sus rasgos, pero la superficie es muy pequeña y hay que elegir los trazos con cuidado (la mejor metáfora que se me ha ocurrido en mi vida, lo juro XD).

Bueno, ¡hasta muy pronto!

Si dejáis un review os invito a una Cerveza de Mantequilla...


	2. Selección

Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del Foro Hogwarts a través de los años. El reto elegido es "El pequeño heredero Malfoy".

Disclaimer: el potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo no me beneficio ni con dinero, ni con fans.

* * *

Muchas gracias a AriaBlanchett por añadir a alerta y a favoritos esta historia.

* * *

Decisión

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Silencio. Absoluto silencio.

Scorpius sale de la fila de estudiantes alineados cerca de la mesa de los profesores y se dirige con paso firme hacia el taburete donde le espera el sombrero. Siente las miradas, punzantes, clavándose en la nuca como dagas.

No le importa. No le importa.

Pase lo que pase, no debe girar la cabeza. Nunca.

Con mucho esfuerzo se sienta en la silla y se coloca el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Mmm… —oye una voz—. Difícil… Eres leal y trabajador y no pararás hasta conseguir lo que quieres, harías un buen papel en Hufflepuff. También tienes una inteligencia grande…

«Slytherin, Slytherin…»

Si quiere limpiar su apellido, debe ir a Slytherin.

—¿Estás seguro? Tienes un valor envidiable. Está bien. ¡Slytherin!

Se levanta, deja el sombrero y se dirige a su mesa. Ningún aplauso se oye.

Nota las miradas de repulsión de sus propios compañeros de casa.

Ese año será largo.

* * *

NdA: ¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo drabble! Esta vez con la selección de Scorpius, como ya habéis visto.

Por cierto. No, no se me ha ido la pinza y se me ha olvidado que el primer capítulo estaba escrito en pasado. Me pareció que llegaría mejor a la gente si estuviera en presente, no sé, es como más real. Además, son drabbles inconexos para un reto que yo simplemente recojo en un mismo fic, así que en teoría da igual.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y muy pronto subiré otro.

Dejad review si queréis a Scorpius de compañero de curso... XD


	3. Su familia

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling. Todo es de Rowling, nada es mío. Es el ciclo sin fin...

Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. El reto elegido es "El pequeño heredero Malfoy".

* * *

Su familia

—¿Y estás seguro de que quieres casarte con mi hija? ¿No te echarás atrás y cambiarás de idea? —preguntó el señor Weasley, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

O Scorpius estaba muy paranoico o aquello había sido una indirecta.

Bien, si había sido lo segundo (estaba casi seguro) él también sabía jugar:

—Completamente, señor WEasley —contestó, con una media sonrisa—. Prácticamente me he arrastrado por ella, así que jamás cambiaría de idea. Ni se me pasará por la cabeza.

Ronald WEasley lo había captado, porque entrecerró casi imperceptiblemente los ojos.

Scorpius sonrió interiormente. Le hacía gracia recordar al señor Weasley que era un perfecto slytherin el que iba a casarse con su hija, la que, por cierto, le estaba mirando con cierto reproche.

—No hagas eso, Scorpius —le susurró.

—Hacer ¿qué? —le preguntó a su vez, burlón.

Se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió otra de sus medias sonrisas.

—Tu familia me encanta, Rose.

* * *

NdA: ¡Hola! Perdonad por no subir ayer, pero es que estuve falta de tiempo. Por fin hoy he podido escribir y subiresto.

Respecto al drabble, es un poco tonto, lo sé. Pero quería liberar a nuestro querido Scorpius de las presiones que inevitablemente tiene que llevar a cuestas teniendo el apellido que tiene. Espero que os haya gustado.

He pensado en el siguiente y creo que lo voy a hacer de la rutina de Scorpius en Hogwarts, sobre todo en su primer año, cuando era nuevo. Supongo que sabréis lo que todo eso conlleva :)

Bueno, si os ha gustado, dejad un review para decírmelo, y si no, oye, también. Aquí valen tanto comentarios positivos como críticas (a poder ser constructivas, no destructivas).

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!


	4. Cuando Mercurio y Neptuno se encuentran

Disclaimer: los nombres de Rose y Scorpius (ya que no hay diálogos) perteneen a J. K. Rowling (aunque sean lienzos en blanco) y a empresas asociadas. Mercurio y Olimpo pertenecen a... yo qué sé, ¿a los romanos? ¿a los griegos? ¿al Olimpo? :P

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. El reto elegido es "El pequeño heredero Malfoy".

Cuando Mercurio y Neptuno se encuentran

Si hay algo incompatible en este mundo son seres cuyas cualidades son totalmente opuestas. ¿O quizá no?

Neptuno, dios del mar y sus criaturas, puro, profundo y límpido. Es totalmente transparente y fácilmente franqueable. Inquieto por naturaleza y con una personalidad como los océanos que domina, apacible a veces, brava otras.

Mercurio, dios de los viajeros, mercaderes y ladrones; inteligente, astuto e inevitablemente nómada. Misterioso a la hora de revelar sus trucos y secretos, aparentemente infranqueable, pero todo muro tiene grietas. Y el único que puede desmoronar esa pared de piedra, con esfuerzo, dedicación y paciencia, es el mismo Neptuno.

Por eso, cuando Mercurio y Neptuno se encuentran, las chispas surgen, los vientos se alteran y los cielos truenan; por eso, cuando Neptuno y Mercurio se miran, los rayos confluyen en fascinantes tormentas luminosas y los cielos crean misteriosas auroras y eclipses.

Cuando las miradas de Rose y Scorpius se cruzan, toda la tierra tiembla.

* * *

NdA: ¡Holi! Antes que nada, sé que no he subido lo que había prometido en el capítulo anterior, pero me faltaba inspiración para redactar una escena de bullying (nunca tengo cuerpo para escribir sobre esas cosas... son horribles, aunque tenga asumido que no todo es de color de rosa). Así que traigo esto. Perdonad si la he pifiado, es que jamás he escrito una comparación de dioses del Olimpo con personas XDDD Pensé en Scorpius como Mercurio (ya había oído tratarlo de Ojos de Mercurio y calificativos así), y a Rose como Neptuno (también había leído cosas como «Sus ojos, profundos como océanos...»), y lo relacioné automáticamente con el dios del mar. Esas cosas me gustaron, lo malo era que sólo las trataban en una frase de pasada. Así que aquí está mi drabble, tratando estos temas, aunque no sea muy acertado. Reitero en que jamás he escrito cosas así. Suelo ser más directa y clara. Por cierto, nunca he sabido si Neptuno y Mercurio se llevaban mal, pero teniendo en cuenta las personalidades que les he escogido (acorde cada una con su elemento, en mi opinión, ya que los dioses suelen ser así) y que las discusiones entre divinidades cabreadas pueden ser muy chungas, lo di por hecho.

A p´ropósito, sé que esto no es un momento de la vida de Scorpius, pero he pensado que contaría, ya que (aunque sólo sea un simple cruce de miradas) el personaje participa.

¡Dios, qué pena! Esta es mi cuarta participación, así que sólo me queda una para agotarlas y acabar con esto. Los llantos y despedidas tope dramáticas las dejo para mañana :)

Dejad un review si queréis que Neptuno y Mercurio se atrigan por los polos opuestos, y no lo similares... XD

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Quimera

Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling y de empresas asociadas. Yo no gano nada con este fi.

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. El reto elegido es "El pequeño heredero Malfoy".

Quimera

Observas atentamente, desde la primera fila de bancos de aquella iglesia muggle, a la joven que, feliz, es llevada por su padre hacia el altar. Aquel hombre está ilusionado, ve a su hija alegre, sonriendo, casándose con quien debe hacerlo, y sabes que no cabe en sí de dicha.

—Si alguien tiene algo que objetar a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Tú tienes muchas cosas que decir, muchas cosas que te gustaría que la gente supiera, muchas cosas que gritarle al mundo. Quieres hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo.

Pero te fijas otra vez en la novia, en su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un elegante moño, en sus azules ojos, iluminados por la emoción, y sabes que nunca lo harás. Sabes que eso que una vez tuvisteis vosotros no fue más que una ilusión infantil, un capricho, algo que nunca podría ser.

Lo tuyo con Rose Weasley sólo fue una simple quimera.

* * *

NdA: ¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la última participación y, por consiguiente, el último capítulo. Me va a dar una pena tremenda marcar la casillita de «complete», nunca había escrito una historia con más de un capítulo, aunque sean drabbles separados. Me ha encantado estar aquí, publicando esto, capítulo a capítulo, hasta llegar a cinco.

Bueno, la razón de que haya tardado tanto en subir es que, simplemente, no se me ocurría nada. Tenía la mente completamente vacía y eso me hacía sentir muy impotente, la verdad. Aunque bueno, ya está aquí. Sobre el drabble, es un poco trágico, pobre Scorpius. Me da pena que haya sido así, pero no todo es color de rosa. Pero bueno, en lo personal creo que ellos vivieron felices y comieron perdices, ¿eh? Esto es algo alternativo, quizá al tercer capítulo, en el que están comprometidos.

Por último, me gustaría agradecer a AriaBlanchett y a isadora32 sus follows y favorites. No sabéis lo que han significado para mí, chicas. Gracias por creer que mi historia merecía (o al menos medianamente) la pena para añadirla XDDDD

Bueno, me despido, pero subiré más. Perdón por el drama :)

¡Dejadme reviews, que alegran mucho el día! :D


End file.
